New Years Games
by riah alice drake
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR. Just a bar scene with KansasWolf, Snowing, and CaptianSwan. One Shot


"Are they?" she asked mouth slightly agape at the sight of the two best friends glaring at each other like mortal enemies across the bar from where they sat. "Yep." David nodded letting the last letter pop a bit more than the others as he took a measured sip of his drink.

"But they are about to be throwing knives around while drunk." Dorothy pointed out warily.

"They're just competitive but they always are when they are like this." He shrugged chuckling in amusement at his wife's still pinpoint aim even in her intoxicated state on her next throw.

"That's pretty amazing." Dorothy praised in wonder her drink stopped halfway to her lips as she watched the blade hit the target dead center.

"Whose side are you on." Ruby whined drunkenly

"Well that depends who's winning." Dorothy joked knocking back another shot as she answers sarcastically but the pained kicked puppy look now crossing Ruby's face at Snow drunken "Ahah she likes me better" giggles in a sing-song chant tells her that her wolf is no longer capable of telling the difference at the moment as she looked from Dorothy's teasing smile to the scoreboard on the wall that Emma had just finished marking her mother's newest higher score and back.

"Yours Red. I'm always on your side baby you know that." Dorothy backtracks setting her drink down and crossing over to the part time waitress's side.

"Promise?" Ruby whimpered giving the other woman her best pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Always will Wolfie you're my only girl." Dorothy nodded holding out her arms for a hug while Ruby sniffed as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "You're just so pretty and you smell so good." Ruby gushed wrapping herself rathe like around Dorothy's body her nose pressed against her hair as her arms locked around her keeping her close. "Like sinshiny HallMas."

"HallMas?" David chuckled curiously resting his hip against the side of the table as he watched Snow swaying in place as she tried to line up her next throw. "Hallowen xstmas." Snow answered with a proud nod "Its every girl dream." Emma agreed knocking back the rest of her own drink as she grinned over at a bemused looking Prince Charming. "Candy and presents," Ruby explained her voice muffled as she was too busy pressing her face against Dorothy's hair for another sniff to really answer properly.

"Zactly." the blonde slurred then ended with a teenage style "Duh Dad," and an overly exaggerated eye roll that had Snow and Ruby joining in with drunken giggles at the stunned look on David and Dorothy's faces.

"Ems language." Snow scolded motheringly giving her daughter a look but only managed to make the blonde giggle louder instead. "I talking eglish Mom." She laughed chewing on the straw of her drink as she swung her legs against the side of her bar stool.

"She has you their Snow." David pointed out "Good Job Em." He smiled giving her a teasing wink as he draped his free arm around his daughter's shoulders while Emma beamed proudly at the praise from her father.

Dorothy giggled at the family bickering while she pushes herself up to sit on top of the bar rather than at it. "Feels nice." Ruby hummed leaning back to she was tucked between her fiancée's legs with her head pillowed against Dorothy's abdomen. "Yeah?" Dorothy cooed still playing absently with Red's hair "You smell like sunshiny HallMas." Ruby answered snuggling closer to her.

"You said that already Wolfie." Dorothy pointed out happily "Well you do." Ruby pouted. "you think I'm, pretty?" Red asked suddenly her wide pleading eyes staring up at the woman behind and over her. "I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't." Dorothy nodded pulling her wolf up by the front of her shirt for a hungry kiss. "You're beautiful and you're smart…" she listed kissing each thing on her list against Ruby's lips tasting the lingering taste of the alcohol on her mouth, but she couldn't add anything else from Ruby's hand against the back of her neck holding her down as their kiss deepened.

"Hey, pupa lovers." Emma interrupted tugging at the sleeve of Ruby's jacket.

"It's your turn Red." David explained gently pulling his intoxicated daughter away from the annoyed looking werewolf as he passed Dorothy a glass of water then nodded toward Red when Dorothy just gave him a blank look.

"Sing the rainbow song?" Emma wondered hopefully pushing Charming's restraining hand away as she watched as Dorothy munched on a hand full of peanuts and pretzels after calmly coxing Ruby into finishing the water in the glass now resting at her hip.

"Emma no." David countered shaking his head when Dorothy sent him another puzzled look. "But Dad I like the rainbow song." The blonde pouted childishly ignoring the loud shouting cheers and groans from behind them when Snow's next shot finally missed the center of the board as she finished draining the rest of her drink in one gulp then stole Kilian's from his hand before he could take a sip.

"Bad foam Swan." The pirate growled using his now empty hand to pull his wife back against his chest in retaliation. "You said foam." Emma giggled biting teasingly at his scruffy five o'clock shadow dusted chin before pulling his lips down so she could kiss him properly.

"Yeah, good rainbow." Snow agreed waving her hand over the bar for more drinks as she finished hers. "She my rainbow." Ruby growled protectively

"I want to her the ranbowed sing." Emma whined her words slurring and running together while the earlier game forgotten while David handed all the daggers his wife and best friend had been using over to the bartender for safe keeping.

"Sweetie if we sing the song we'll miss the countdown." David insisted nodding to the wall clock as gently as he could while he let Snow snuggle against his side contently. "How about that be the first song of the new year huh?" he offered when Emma's lower lips started trembling in a pout. The blonde nodded pressing her watery eyes in her pirate's chest shyly. "Kay." She agreed taking the glass Killian was holding out for her.

"Everyone got a drink?" Prince Charming wondered glancing around at their little band. "Ruby, Dorothy come on you can make out like teenagers in dark corners just as easy in the new year come have a drink with friends now and Snow it's not Princess like to try and cheat when your opponent is otherwise occupied." He tutted

"I not a Princess I bandit Snow and you're my Prince." His wife grinned proudly sloshing her drink while sharing a giggling laugh with her best friend while Ruby high fived her over Dorothy's shoulder.

"One-minute left." The bartender warned

"We need rum for dis." Killian slurred tossing his and Emma's drinks down on the table sloshing the drinks inside them onto the table.

"Can we have candy?" Ruby asked hopefully giving Dorothy another of her puppy dog eyed pouts "You can have anything you want." Dorothy promised pressing a kiss to her forehead "Want to go home and have cuddle napes." Ruby answered her words running together as her head dropped onto Dorothy's shoulder tiredly.

"10 seconds." David warned while Snow climbed up to sit in his lap tucking her head under his jaw with a contented huff. While the others counted down.

"I love you my Charming Prince Charming Charming." Snow smiled snuggling against his chest "I love you too Snow." David grinned pressing a kiss to the top of her head lovingly as his free arm slipped around her waist protectively.

"Nope. Only water and snacks for you Swan." Killian countered replacing the rum in his wife's hand with a water glass. "You said rum." Emma complained but let the drink go and knocked back the water obediently at the raised eyebrow look Killian was sending her before cuddling up against her pirate's chest.

Dorothy was still humming under her breath cradling her giggling werewolf against her side while Ruby playfully bit at the cords of her throat as they waited for the new year to countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Killian, David, and Dorothy all clinked their glasses and drank down their contents in one shot. As they turned toward their other halves, all three found their true loves asleep leaning against either their chests or in Dorothy's case with Ruby's head pillowed against her shoulder while her arms stayed locked tightly around her waist even in sleep.


End file.
